five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff
__TOC__ Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are administrators with the added ability to demote and promote administrators and content moderators, as well as other bureaucrats. |-|Demonic BB = '' '' Hello? Hello hello? He-Hey! I'm Demonic Balloon Boy, or D-BB for short. I'm one of the users that was mass-promoted to combat this wiki's issues. I joined back in March 2015 after an...issue with the official wiki that you lot don't need to know about. I have experience with being a chat mod and being an admin, and I even own my own wiki that you're free to visit! I know that this isn't much of an intro, but this will be expanded. As always, remember to smile, you are the face of the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki. |-|South Ferry = Hi. I am South Ferry, and I implement many programs and overhauls on this Wiki. If you need anything, you may contact me on my message wall. I am more active on the Discord then on the Wiki, so you can contact me there. |-|FazbearFreak = '' '' Hello? Hello hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you g''et settled in on your first night. I used to be a normal user before you; I'm, uh, finishing up my latest page as a matter of fact, so... I know this wiki can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine! So let's just focus on getting to know a little bit about me, okay? So, I joined this wiki back in February 2016. The first update to FNaF World was just released, people laughed at pictures of Arthu''r, blah blah blah. Y'know, the good ol' days! Anyway, I uploaded my first pages, such as One Night at Scratch Cat's. I wouldn't consider any of my older games my best work, not even close. However, I thought they were good debut pages. Then, in May 2016, I released Night Shift at King Pig's: my first big series. Uh, it used to be pretty good, but then everything went downhill. You've probably heard me mock a game called "NSaKP World". I made th''a''t, and I consider it my worst work! However, I still think the NSaKP series has some merit to it. Just two weeks after NSaKP 1, I made the first Five Nights at Steve's game. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I like to consider the FNaS series as my greatest work. Minecraft/FNaF crossovers have always been interesting to me since just like in Minecraft, the possibilities are e''n''dless! So, from May 2016 to April 2017, I was d''oing my own thing: making pages, chatting with users, the usual. I never thought I'd become a staff member, but then there was the Solution of '16. Yeah, it's amazing how the whole community came together to fix some of the wiki's problems, y'know? Anyway, ever since then, I'd like to say I've been a pretty good staff member. But don't worry, I'm not going to ban you if you make a tiny little mistake. Behin''d that fancy "Bureaucrat" title, I'm just an average Joe who treats people fairly and loves having a good time. As long as you follow the rules, I'm sure we'll get along fine. Anyway, that's me in a nutshell. Sure, I'm a staff member, memer, and a high quality rip lover, but at my core, I strive to make this wiki a magical place for users and staff alike where fant''a''sy and fun come to life! In other words, when it comes down to it, I just want EVERYONE to have fun here. That includes you! So yeah, enjoy the wiki! I'll see ya aroun''d''. Until then, stay grand! :) |-| VentureSonic = Hey hey there average viewer/user/person! My name is VentureSonic, or originally, Tonic ze Hedgefox. I'm an admin on this wiki, responsible for the themes and Discord Chat. I came to this wiki a long time ago, and I'm gonna be honest, I was pretty stupid. Sadly, that account eventually got hacked (luckily no effects here) so I've had to get a new account. After a while, I became an admin by request. Now I've been working as an admin, making themes and helping users. Anyway, good luck user. Need some help? Feel free to ask me. |-|BoltBlizzard = Hi, hello! BoltBlizard here! Probably one of the oldest staff members (by rights earned date) on here, I'm a guy who simply has a creative mind - I enjoy thinking of ideas and throwing stuff at a wall to see what sticks! I'm not one to rush myself and I do have a bit of a short temper; but why I don't I tell you my story before I bore you to sleep? January 3rd, 2015. I found this place and I noticed a friend from my home wiki was here - and active at the time of when I put a message up there. I decided to ask a quick run down from him, and given time - I soon began marking the start of my era. This went on for about 4-5 months, and then - well... I got a little bit... angry. One day. One comment, one selfish person left had shattered my soul. I tried - because at that time, I was not a person for making detailed characters, and I still am not! Outraged, I sort of lost my mind and just pressed the big red button... This rage continued for a few more minutes, and I found myself in more stress. After I recovered from that, it was but another year and more months until I went back to my home wiki. Oh, I almost forgot to actually describe myself and what I typically do here! Most of the time I'm on here now-a-days is cleaning up little errors I find on my own stuff either individually, or by other people pointing them out to me. I am a quick typer due to my constant 4-5 years (maybe even 6) of computer usage; so that's probably why! ...Just don't be heartless. I'm fragile, you know. Mentally fragile - we're talking anger. It's not the best story in the world - but I'm still alive and working on the clock! However, do not expect me to be here often. If you do need me to do stuff here - all ya gotta do is drop a message by! Gotcha? So, by now - you've probably read about all of us! I know I got nothing too special on my by now - forget it. Now that you know us, why don't you go start your puzzle piece of work? Start makin' something! Have a nice day! And don't forget the batteries! Administrators Administrators have all the rights of a bureaucrat, with the exception of promoting administrators and content moderators. |-| Tina.g.Sherwin = Hi, my name's Tina and I've been making fangames here for over 2 years since July 2015! Some of my fangames include FNAF: Scrapped, Five Nights at Karl's and Five Nights at Fazbear Funhouse: Remastered. If you need anything then don't be afraid to hit me up on my message wall! |-| Shadowboy192 = I don't know a better way to start this text, so let's start with "Hello". As you can already tell by the big frickin' title above me my username is Shadowboy192. I am basically a content and discussion moderator here. Since I'm bad at giving a detailed description of myself I'll make it quick and simple: I've joined this wiki in 2015, as an anon I made a bunch of pages that I now have claimed after I got an account. You may not see doing that much here apart from some minor edits, adding categories and commenting. Admiteddly I'm not as active as the other staff, my personal and internet life tends to take some time from me. So now that you've reached the bottom, read every single line written/typed here or simply skipped most of it, you're free to roam this wiki, go on, make pages, edit pages, etc. Oh wait, there's still one left hold up! Assistants Assistants have all the rights of a content moderator and a discussions moderator. They moderate the fourms, and mantain the pages on the Wiki. SpringThing14 = Hello! I am SpringThing14, a user who was very annoying and easily offended during September, 2015, but now has changed! I am currently a moderator here. I arrived here because of a friend I knew in real life who wanted me to check out here page, Crocodile the Crocodile. This user, inactive, is MLG Vocapup. I commented on the page, and, after a while, it was at risk for deletion to to it being short. I fought to keep it alive, but failed. As a wiki contributor, I posted my first page in June of 2015. This was a game called Five Nights at Frisky's. At the time, it was different from the next version to come. I would then change it up in late September, after a large conflict with staff and some others in the page (CreepyPasta)The Room Out Back(WARNING: VERY BAD! READ WITH CAUTION!) On May 1st, 2017, I completely remastered Five Nighrs at Frisky's to make it more original. The first 3 games and sort-of the 4th one were very unoriginal. The storyline was also a little unbalanced at some parts; however, the drawings were actually decent, especially in the fifth game, Five Nights at Frisky's 5:The New Frisky's of 2016 and Five Nights at Frisky's 6:The Finale. Five Nights at Frisky's also got me well known, as a lot of users liked it. One user, Connect11, made the first ever fan-art. After that, she got cringey and spammy. Ugg. She's blocked now. I don't hate her, she really liked the pages, but it was her actions. My best page so far is likely Five Nights at Freddy's: Brother Location, as it had a planned out storyline and good drawings. I insist you don't check out my profile, as it isn't updated. However, it is good if you'd like to see all of my pages, including some old cringey role-plays! Advice for you is to read the rules, don't make stubby pages, and buy a car. Thanks for reading, if you survived this far! |-| Aidanthehedgehogisawesome = Aidan. The sad Nilhist who doesn't understand reality in the same regards most humans do. Probably crazy. Very dangerous. Super handsome. Perhaps there's more to the story, however... First making his debut on the wiki with several awful and cringey Foxy OCs, the Jewish-Russian j**k-off moron involved himself too much, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Befriending a secret agent named Manin, and a demonic version of Balloon Boy named Demonic-BB, as well as others. Joining making RPs and OCs constantly, he carried many edits under his built. Until one day, the FNaF fandom died, and he went with it. Disapperaing completely off the face of Wikia, only the creation of Undertale was powerful enough to revive him. Joining the Undertale fandom, he was finally happy. But then, a dream plagued him. He was pursued by a robotic rabbit down a dark hall... And the next day, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location was announced. And, as they say, the rest, is history. The End.